


【民诺/诺民】大城小事（3）

by kaihei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihei/pseuds/kaihei
Summary: 为了方便留底而准备的...





	【民诺/诺民】大城小事（3）

**Author's Note:**

> 为了方便留底而准备的...

“李医生早！”  
“早。”李帝努嘴角扯出笑容，回应着沿路与自己打招呼的医护人员，右手下意识地扶了一下有些酸软的腰，然后很快手上移拢了拢衬衣领，确保今天最上面的一颗扣子也扣好了，才往诊室方向走去。  
赵主任一早也是泡了一壶玫瑰花茶放在了桌上，办公室里弥漫着一股花香味。李帝努谢过赵主任要给他倒上一杯的好意，坐到了自己的位置上，听着赵主任布置着今天的任务，频频点头允诺了下来。  
相安无事的一早上，除了长时间保持坐姿让李帝努有些煎熬地挪了挪位置，站起来的时候动作迟缓了一些，因此还被赵主任笑话了好一会儿“年纪轻轻怎么和老年人一样？”，其他也没什么特别的，一如往常。  
忽视了裤子口袋里传来的新消息震动提醒，李帝努继续着在一旁整理报告和简单检查的工作。在手机坚持不懈持之以恒地震动了好一会儿后，李帝努才有些气结地把手机掏了出来，看都不看一眼扔进了抽屉里，然后继续手头的工作。  
“Jeno，如果真的是很急的私事，你最好回一下电话，免得工作时间还心绪不宁的。”赵主任趁着病人出去的时候，回头看了看李帝努。  
李帝努听了脸一阵红，忙道歉着拿出了还在震动的手机，看了一下未接来电都是同一个电话号码后，点开了未读信息，匆匆扫了一眼后，便按了关机，把手机又扔回了抽屉里。

“赵主任，内科那边让你过去一下，说有个病人的情况希望你能帮忙一起会诊一下。”  
下午等小护士过来敲开诊室门的时候，其实已经没有病人了，赵主任正在往已经冷掉的玫瑰花茶里加热水，听完，便叮嘱李帝努到点的话就早点下班，不用特意等自己回来了。  
等赵主任离开后，李帝努伸了个懒腰后，倒吸一口气，慢慢放下手扶在了腰上，本就酸软的情况下又是坐着一整天，多少还是有点受影响，此刻都已经有些僵直了。  
诊室的门被轻轻叩响，李帝努顾不上许多，立马坐直了身板，“请进。”  
门被轻轻推开了，一位看起来有些操劳过度的中年妇女走了进来，她身后跟着一个看上去还是高中生模样的女孩子。中年妇女在看清诊室里只有李帝努一个人坐着，犹豫了一下，但是还是推拉着她身后的女孩子到面前，然后按坐在了桌旁的座位上。  
李帝努在中年妇女和女孩子之间来回打量了一下，接过了中年妇女递过来的病历卡后，扫了一眼上面的资料，心下突然一片了然。  
“这个，医生啊，今天就只有你一个人吗？没有别的医生在吗？”  
中年妇女开了口，但是看得出她还是想要问问看能不能换个人来看诊。  
“不好意思，暂时只有我一个。”李帝努意料之中会听到中年妇女这么说，这已经算是客气的了，比起之前每次又吵又闹把自己赶出去的那些病人家属，已经好很多了。  
“妈，你就别挑了，谁看病不是一样看啊？而且这位医生哥哥这么帅，让他替我看，我愿意配合。”女孩子似乎完全不在意的样子，然后一脸好奇地看着面前这位出乎她意料的帅哥医生。  
经过简单一番询问后，通过中年妇女那难以启齿的言语中，李帝努拼凑出了事情的前因后果，倒也和自己猜的八九不离十。女孩子情窦初开，和同学偷食禁果有了身孕，这是被她母亲带来进行检查，准备安排把孩子打掉。  
李帝努低头看了一下前面一长串在外面小护士们已经安排过的简单检查数据结果后，正准备开口说接下来还需要安排的检查内容，却被女孩子突然插话进来。  
“帅哥医生，我可不可以不把孩子打掉？”  
“你在胡说什么？！你才十七岁，你有没有搞清楚现在的情况？！”还不等李帝努开口，中年妇女已经气急败坏地对着女孩子吼了起来。  
“妈，你先冷静点，我只是想听听别人的建议，我……”  
“不可以，不管谁的意见都不行，这个孩子不能留！你嫌我丢人丢得还不够么？！你到现在还没有搞清楚自己做错了什么吗？你这个孩子怎么一点羞耻心都没有？”  
“抱歉，能不能都冷静一点。”李帝努眼看着中年妇女都要举起手打下去了，及时伸手挡了一下，“如果小妹妹你问我的建议，我会从医生角度告诉你，这个孩子必须打掉。因为你还在生长发育期，这个时期怀孕其实对你自己对孩子都没有好处，所以我国才会把法定结婚年龄定在了成年以后。”  
中年妇女本还想要争些什么，可是听李帝努都这么说了，便呼哧着粗喘了两口气，不再发声了。李帝努看她冷静下来了，便叮嘱着接下来还有什么检查项目需要安排，等检查报告都好了以后才可以过来最后确诊安排手术时间。说了一长串流程后，李帝努把需要缴费的项目都理清楚递给中年妇女后，目送着她出门付费去了。  
一回头，本该跟着中年妇女出去的女孩子还坐在那里没有动，似乎有什么话想说地看着李帝努，这种眼神让李帝努没来由地抖了抖，“你妈妈已经出去了，请问你还有……”  
“所以，帅哥医生，你是不是也觉得我这次很丢人？”  
李帝努被她问得一愣，但是很快明白了她想要问的事情是什么，斟酌了片刻，他开始忍不住开口回道，“刚才给你的建议，是医生角度的建议。而现在我说的只是我个人的想法，爱一个人，从来都不丢人，也没有做错的说法，只可能是你在错的时间爱上了错的人而已。早点想明白就好了。”  
女孩子听着，忍不住眼泪在眼眶里打转，但还是点了点头，表示听进去了，手在自己那还算平坦的小腹上轻轻来回抚摸，低头欠了欠身，谢过了李帝努后，站起身往外走去，临出去还把门带上了。  
看得出女孩子其实舍不得肚子里的孩子，可是终究是没有缘分的存在，李帝努突然没来由地内心一阵唏嘘不已。

正当李帝努还沉浸在刚才女高中生的那个事情中时，诊室的门又一次被叩响，门这次不等李帝努回应就被推开了，小护士一脸笑得特别开心地站在门口，同时还回头对身后的人说着什么。  
李帝努因为座位死角的缘故，看不清小护士身后站着谁，刚要开口问，就看到罗渽民探着头看了进来。  
“你怎么来了？”  
等小护士被罗渽民再三感谢离开后，李帝努有些哭笑不得地看着罗渽民小心翼翼关上诊室房门，仿佛真的和病人一样坐到了自己对面。  
“我发消息，打电话，你都不回我，最后都关机了，我总是会担心你会生气了离家出走，所以就来医院堵你，省得你跑了，我都没地方去哭。”罗渽民顺手捞过李帝努桌上他的马克杯，喝了一口里面早就冷掉的茶水，忍不住皱了皱眉，“你都忙着没时间加点热水吗？这么冷，喝了伤胃。”  
“你都不用上班吗？你们部长不是一直嚷嚷人手不够，恨不得把你掰成三个人来用么，这会儿难道是大发慈悲给你批病假让你回家休息？”李帝努拿回了马克杯，用一旁的保温瓶倒了一些热水进去后，又递给了罗渽民。  
“对待没有请病假还能回来复工的伤员，他不会过度压榨的。”罗渽民举了举还缠着绷带的右手，“而且，我不放心金师傅，想过来看看。只是这个点ICU的探视时间已经过了，所以，想麻烦我家最最亲爱最聪明的Jeno宝贝帮帮忙，看能不能帮我去通融一下。我就是想看一眼……”说到还躺在ICU的金师傅，罗渽民的情绪起伏，都被李帝努看在了眼里。  
“中午已经替你去看过了，暂时还算稳定，如果明天一整天下来都没什么问题，就能转去普通病房了。”李帝努收拾了一下桌上的东西，然后站了起来，“走吧，这个点ICU的同事们大概交接班要吃晚饭了，我陪你过去看看。”  
“嗯，Jeno你果然最好了！所以你不生气了吧？”罗渽民说着就蹭到了李帝努身侧，用左手搂上了李帝努的腰，轻轻地揉捏着，不意外地看到李帝努脸上微微皱了皱眉嘴角还抽了一下，“对不起，早知道昨天我就克制点，不做那么久了……”  
“人在极端的情绪下，情欲会比平时更旺盛。你还真是让我亲身体验了一把……别捏那里，手过去点……”李帝努侧了侧身，努力避开了罗渽民紧贴着的半边身子，“昨晚的账，我们回去再讨论。”

ICU刚换完班过来值班的，刚好是李帝努同届的实习医生，所以自然通融了一些，让罗渽民进到了监控室里，隔着玻璃窗看着躺在床上浑身插满了管子的金师傅。  
听着同届实习医生简单介绍了一下现在的情况说明后，李帝努一偏头就看到罗渽民有些隐没在阴影里的侧脸，看得出罗渽民并不像表面表现的那么乐观，在旁人看不到的时候，会不由自主流露出一些自责难受的情绪。李帝努装作不经意一般，伸手握住了罗渽民没受伤的左手，轻轻捏着，等罗渽民回头看向李帝努的时候，只看到他还在偏头和同僚探讨着什么，而手上的温度却不曾放开。  
还能够呼吸，还能够站在爱的人身边，一切温暖的触摸还没有放开，只要是还活着，拥有着，那么眼下的分分秒秒，就都是幸福的。  
罗渽民心底划过一丝温暖，紧紧包裹住了难受的情绪，慢慢承托，挤压后，终究是被压缩到微不可见，沉寂到不知名的角落里去了。

回到家简单洗漱吃过简易晚饭的两人靠在沙发上一起看着电视节目。  
刚洗过澡，身上淡淡的水气让人闻着很是舒心，罗渽民凑近了李帝努的颈窝轻嗅着和自己一样的清香味，忍不住用嘴轻蹭了一下锁骨这里的肌肤，意料之中感觉到李帝努敏感地抖了抖。  
“渽民，别闹了。”李帝努想要拉开距离，可是被罗渽民左手紧紧箍在怀里的大半个身子并不是那么容易就能拉开到安全距离的，“关于昨天的事情，我……”  
罗渽民并不想就昨天的问题而和李帝努进行讨论，所以直接以吻封缄。被突然吻住的李帝努微微眯了眯眼，开始抗拒地要去推开罗渽民。但是手才碰到那缠绕着的绷带后，李帝努却舍不得用力去推开了，等他犹豫的时候，罗渽民已经半个身子压着他躺在了沙发上，手也不安分地探进了睡衣里，沿着后背的脊椎骨上下滑动着，引得怀里还在纠结犹豫地李帝努一阵颤栗。  
好不容易一吻结束，分开片刻喘息的时候，李帝努终于找回了一点理智，“渽民，床事太多伤身，昨天我们才做过，今天最好不要……”  
“我只做一次，今晚只一次，好不好？Jeno？让我做吧……”罗渽民哑着嗓子有些难耐地舔吻着李帝努的脖子，左手撑在李帝努身侧，努力让自己不压着他。  
“你最近怎么了？怎么总是会想要做？是不是……”  
“不是最近才这样的。”罗渽民吮吻着李帝努的锁骨，满意地留下一个痕迹后，才抬着头对上李帝努的视线，“和你在一起的时候，我一直都想要做，只因为是你，才会忍不住想要更多。大概我是中了Jeno的毒了，只有和你一起，才能缓解病情了……”  
李帝努这会儿早就被罗渽民的爱抚和亲吻给弄得满脸通红了，听到这情话，不只是脸上，耳朵都红了许多。这一变故，让罗渽民发现了新大陆一般，忍不住凑近亲吻起李帝努的耳垂，这突如其来的触感，让李帝努一个没忍住轻哼出声，等发现自己发出这陌生的声音后，李帝努忙收回了挡在罗渽民胸口的手，改去捂住了自己的嘴。  
“Jeno你别害羞啊，原来耳朵也很敏感么……所以，让我做好不好？Jeno宝贝……”一边用嘴碰触着红得快滴血的耳朵，一边轻声撒娇的罗渽民，满意地看到李帝努羞到扭过头去了，而且微不可见地，李帝努似乎点了点头。所以这是答应自己有些无理的求欢请求了吗？  
罗渽民笑着撑起身体，双手有些费力地搂住爱人把他一同拉着坐了起来。突然没了离得极近的温热触感，李帝努微微睁开双眼，却刚好看到罗渽民把他拉起来靠在他身上，有些不解地配合调整了一下姿势。  
“所以，我们Jeno答应了，那我应该怎么做呢？”以额相抵，两人的呼吸缠绕在了一起，气息相连无法区分开。  
“什么答应？”李帝努眼神有些迷离失焦地看着贴在近处爱人的脸，这么好看的人，还好没有失去，所以偶尔也忍不住想要骄纵一下心里突然冒出来的想法。迷迷糊糊地，李帝努就不由自主地稍稍向前倾去，直接含住了罗渽民的下嘴唇，仿佛在舔舐最甜美的糖果一样，轻咬着探出舌尖想要更深入，很快就得到了爱人的回应，吻得更深，更加分不开了。  
房间里除了电视里那还在继续的新闻外，就剩下让人脸红心跳不已的接吻声和时不时传出的呻 / 吟喘息声。这个吻持续了很久很久，李帝努只记得换着角度怎么都不够，而自己和罗渽民之间的空隙越来越少，胸口紧紧贴在一起，睡衣都已经被蹭得衣襟大开，只能挂在手腕上还没完全脱掉了。  
拍着罗渽民的肩膀示意分开一点让自己喘口气的空隙，李帝努靠在罗渽民的颈窝闭着眼深呼吸，却又因为清晰地感觉到罗渽民的手隔着睡裤轻轻来回抚摸着自己的大腿内侧，那种又痒又忍不住想要更多的感觉，让李帝努忍不住睁开眼去看正低头眼神熠熠生辉地扫过自己光裸着的胸口的罗渽民。  
“刚才Jeno点头了，所以就是答应我了，不是吗？”罗渽民看着李帝努终于抬头和自己对视了，笑着又啄吻了一口李帝努的双唇，而有伤的右手却很不安分地拉开了睡裤想要往里摸。  
“等，等一下……”李帝努拉住了罗渽民还在危险试探的右手，深呼吸确保自己还能把话说完整了，“只一次，说好了，就今晚做一次，不可以多……”

哪怕只是做一次，也够李帝努受的了。  
等罗渽民从背后完全挤进李帝努体内的时候，李帝努已经隐约有种预感，今晚的这一次大概和平时的不太一样了。等罗渽民真的动起来的时候，这磨死人的撩拨速度，真的让李帝努快受不了了。  
“快点……渽民，你，你快点……”因为看不到罗渽民的脸，李帝努双手撑住沙发，头低得很低，脸上的红晕在扩散，顺着脖子在往后背和胸口扩散，可饶是如此，等李帝努被身后那不快地速度撞得忍不住往前冲，同时又被腰上捏着的手往后拉去的时候，李帝努感觉从里到外都无法得到满足，忍不住催促身后的爱人快一点。  
“不能太快哦，你的腰还很酸吧？而且今晚只有一次，我可不想这么快就结束了。”罗渽民俯下身亲吻着开始泛红的白皙皮肤，受伤的收探到了李帝努胸前，撩拨着胸口的两点红点，满意地听到身下跟着自己动作的爱人倒吸一口气呻 / 吟出声，“Jeno的声音真的很动听，可是每次床上你都不肯叫出来……”  
“闭嘴！别说了……你，你别再撩了，我……我想要……你快点……”李帝努被撩拨了半天，可是依旧得不到满足，忍不住回过头去看压在背后还在研磨着缓缓抽 / 动的罗渽民。  
罗渽民看到李帝努眼角开始泛红的可怜模样，只剩下苦笑，一把勾住李帝努的手臂让他背靠着自己胸口坐了起来，突然换了姿势，一下子进入的深度更深了，这样的体位让李帝努忍不住仰头靠在了罗渽民肩上倒吸一口气，眼角沁出一些生理性泪水。  
帮着李帝努的双腿调整了一下姿势，顶住他忍不住想要并拢的双腿，罗渽民一手抚摸着李帝努的大腿内侧的皮肤，一边用力地往上顶弄着。因为这更深入的体位姿势顶弄和重力双向加成，这让李帝努从刚开始那得不到满足的隔靴挠痒感中缓解了许多，只是还不够，想要更多，更多……  
“渽民，渽民……”  
“我在，Jeno宝贝，我在……”掰着李帝努的脸，罗渽民侧过头吻住了他，把他对自己一声甜过一声的念叨都吞进了肚子里，而身下的动作也并不停顿，比起刚才磨人的抽 / 插速度，此刻每一次撞击都能让罗渽民感觉到李帝努的内壁包裹得自己更紧了一些，仿佛恋恋不舍不愿意他出去那样。  
在持续了一会儿后，罗渽民松开已经在上下两重刺激下缴械一次的李帝努，只是微微从紧致让人舒服到只想要叹息的体内抽出了一点后，帮着他又换了个姿势，方便他和自己面对面。  
感觉着体内又有些胀大的存在，碾压着所有敏感点辗转过一圈后，已经缴械的李帝努忍不住轻哼着扭了扭，同时下半身又有了点抬头的迹象，“渽民，说好一次的……”  
尾音都带着颤了，这撩拨地罗渽民抱紧了面对面还盘坐在自己身上的爱人，同时还顺着李帝努修长的腿往后摸了摸，让他的腿更加盘紧在自己身后，“是一次啊，所以不能浪费机会啊……Jeno我才开始啊，你不期待后面更多吗？”追着啄吻了一下李帝努微张的双唇，而后，搂紧了已经出汗的后背，护住了李帝努的腰身，继续开始了往上顶弄深入的动作，每一下，都撞得李帝努不得不伸手搂紧了罗渽民的脖子，用紧贴着的每一个亲吻来掩盖自己忍不住四溢的呜咽呻 / 吟声。  
怎会不期待？当然期待更多！  
哪怕只是一次床事，大概罗渽民也会想尽办法让自己明天下不了床的……  
看来得去医院药房搞点缓解肌肉酸痛的药了，不然要怎么继续值班啊？

-to be continued-


End file.
